Stations
by EtherealSighs
Summary: Anhelan algo que el mundo les niega. Kakashi. Sasuke/Sakura/Naruto.
1. Verano

**Nota de la Autora: **Nada de esto me pertenece, pues los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, a mi solo me atribuyo la trama.

**Advertencias: **Ninguna en especial, más adelante a lo mejor.

**Dedicación: **Especial dedicación a todos aquellos que me han leído alguna vez, a los que puede que comiencen ahora. A Soulness, por todas esas tardes escuchándome hablar.

* * *

><strong><strong>

**Verano.**

Cálido sol que despunta sus rayos a todas partes, capaz de iluminar hasta los más oscuros corazones.

Puro y leal. Roto y abandonado, marchito. Verano sin lluvia que abrasa con todo lo que se le pone por delante.

Sol con nombre y apellidos, con ojos azules y sonrisa zorruna. Hambre de mundo y de ramen.

_Uzumaki Naruto para aquellos que le aman y que le odian._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Perdió a sus padres siendo aún un bebé y nunca estuvo seguro de que era el amor paternal, nunca supo que era tener una familia. De orfanato a casa de acogida, de casa de acogida a orfanato, un círculo vicioso del que no podía escapar.

Con solo cinco años ya había estado en más casas y había roto más narices de las que sus regordetes dedos de infante podían contar. Guardaba tanta ira y tanta frustración en su pequeño corazón que había veces en las que soñaba que un monstruo horrible y temible habitaba dentro de él. Decidió que todas las acciones malas que hacía eran culpa de Él, del Monstruo que le acosaba día y noche.

No se preocupó nunca más de oír los gritos de los niños, no se quejó por los golpes que recibía por parte de los cuidadores cuando él se tomaba la justicia por su mano. No decía nada, porque en su infantil mente, él no había tenido nada que ver. Había sido el Monstruo, él era el causante de todo. De la tristeza. De los lloros. De la sangre.

_De la soledad._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Con diez años haya donde iba ya conocían su nombre por lo que pronto dejó de ir a casas de acogida y se mantuvo en el orfanato día y noche, absolutamente solo y sin ningún amigo que le dijera que tarde o temprano alguien le querría.

-Sí, es él. Es Uzumaki, sí, el niño que nadie quiere acoger- susurraban los posibles candidatos a padre que iban al orfanato. No le escogerían, nadie querría al niño del cabello limón. Nadie iba a ver dentro de él, no iban a consolarle ni a abrazarle. No le preguntarían si estaba bien, si se sentía solo. No harían nada, no moverían ni un dedo y le dejarían allí, solo y desamparado sin nadie que le enseñara a vivir, sin nadie que le demostrara que hasta el peor de los monstruos podía ser amado.

Su mirada pura, azul como el cielo, se ensombreció mientras se alejaba del despacho del director. No miró atrás en ningún momento, convencido de que nadie se daría cuenta de su ausencia, nadie haría nada por impedirlo y por supuesto, nadie iría tras él para prometerle que todo iría mejor, que al día siguiente saldría el sol y que a lo mejor habría alguien que se apiadara de su desquebrajada alma.

Arrastrando los pies llegó al columpio y en silencio se sentó en él, comenzando a balancearse suavemente, sin prisas, con la mirada clavada en el suelo y con el corazón un poco más roto. No había nadie en el patio de juegos, todos los niños estarían en sus pulcras habitaciones, con sus mejores galas, con sus más radiantes sonrisas ("Llévame contigo" dirían sus labios) y con sus ojos rebosantes de alegría y de suplica ("No me dejes aquí") como perros abandonados en la calle.

Levantó la mirada del suelo y echó el cuello hacia atrás, para que el abrasador sol de verano iluminara sus azulados ojos. Sonrió ampliamente y se balanceó con más entusiasmo, con más fuerza, reteniendo las lágrimas, dejando que el monstruo se acomodara tranquilamente en su alma. Con la vana esperanza de que alguien le salvara de si mismo.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente alto, cuando dejó de sentir el amargo sabor de la derrota en los labios, cuando la congoja desapareció de su corazón, cuando el Monstruo tomó el control de la situación saltó, con los brazos y las piernas extendidas. Con un grito de auxilió quemando su garganta y con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

-Está loco- dijeron algunos visitantes mientras le observaban revolcarse en la arena, sin dejar de reír en ningún momento. Loco no. Destrozado por todos ellos, por los niños, por sus padres muertos, por la vida.

_Tenía diez años y un camino muy largo por delante, pero ya comenzaba a darse por vencido._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Trece años y la misma sonrisa, el mismo lugar y las mismas ganas de llorar que hace tres años. Era verano y el sol brillaba con fuerza y tendido en la arena del patio de juegos dejó que los rayos del astro rey calentaran su rostro, que mostraba alguna que otra magulladura. No era extraño ver en él ese tipo de heridas, obtenía lo que daba. Si alguien le hablaba mal él respondía, si alguien se burlaba de él, Naruto simplemente dejaba que sus manos actuaran por si solas.

Comenzaban a cansarse de él, de sus múltiples peleas, de sus travesuras. Pero no conseguían que nadie se interesara por Naruto lo suficiente como para adoptarlo, por lo que él continuaba allí verano tras verano, con el corazón más marchito y con una sensación de cansancio constante.

-Basura…-susurró entre dientes mientras ponía sobre sus ojos su brazo izquierdo, el derecho descansaba debajo de su nuca, sirviéndole de apoyo.- Basura- volvió a susurrar, esta vez algo más fuerte, más como una suplica. ("Por favor sacadme de aquí") Pero nadie le escuchaba, todos estaba dentro, los niños con sus nuevos padres, los padres con sus nuevos hijos y el director con menos problemas. Sin embargo, él, Naruto, seguía ahí. Él, el verdadero problema del orfanato.

Oh, pero con el tiempo había cambiado. Alegre y despreocupado ya no tenía en cuenta que nadie quisiera llevarle a casa. No le importaba en lo más mínimo, en el futuro él se encargaría de demostrarles su error. Les haría ver que él no era escoria, que valía mucho más de lo que la gente veía a plena vista. Dibujó una sonrisa sincera en el rostro mientras escuchaba atentamente el relajante y bullicioso sonido que emitían los grillos.

_Más humano que monstruo Naruto esperaba su turno._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Y su turno llegó una cálida tarde de verano. Le faltaba poco para cumplir los diecisiete años y sentado en el mismo columpio de siempre vio como se acercaba a él un hombre maduro, con una inquietante cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo. De pasos lánguidos y desgarbados y con un soberbio traje oscuro en el que la corbata de color rojo desentonaba.

-Uzumaki Naruto, ¿cierto?- preguntó a la par que se paraba delante de él, mirándole con su ojo sano con cierto interés, como si él fuera capaz de leer su interior, de ver el miedo, la soledad y la desesperanza que se obligaba a ocultar con radiantes sonrisas.

-¡Ese soy yo!- exclamó mientras se levantaba de un salto con una gran y amplia sonrisa en su zorruno rostro. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón naranja mientras miraba al extraño hombre. Éste, ante tal escrutinio sonrió de lado, levemente, una sonrisa apenas perceptible.

-Soy Hatake Kakashi. Tu nuevo tutor. ¿Qué tal si dejas de mentir?- inquirió mientras se acercaba a él y posaba sobre su coronilla una cálida y agradable mano.

Naruto miró el pecho del hombre sorprendido y angustiado. ¿Por qué ahora? Quiso decirle. ¿Por qué a mi? Quiso preguntarle ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? Quiso recriminarle. Pero no pudo, pues las lágrimas que tanto tiempo llevaba reteniendo desbordaron sus ojos azules y sin poder evitarlo se agarró a las solapas del traje de aquel hombre y dejó que las saladas lágrimas mancharan sus mejillas. Kakashi no dijo nada, sino que se mantuvo allí, impasible.

_Naruto descubrió cuan cálido era un hogar en ese preciso momento._

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la Autora: <strong>Muchas gracias por leer el primer capítulo de este mini-fic, pues solo contará de cinco capítulos, contando con este. Agradeceré reviews de todo tipo, ya sea con amenazas, halagos, suplicas para que deje de escribir, etc.

Besos, _Sighs._

**_¡Reviews!_**


	2. Otoño

**Nota de la Autora: **Nada de esto me pertenece, pues los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, solo la trama me la atribuyo.

**Advertencia: **Creo que ninguna en especial, de momento.

**Dedicación: **A todos aquellos que me han leído alguna vez, a los que lo hacen ahora y a los que lo harán, espero, en un futuro.

* * *

><p><strong>Otoño.<strong>

Suave brisa que mece las hojas secas de los árboles, capaz de hacer que la tristeza se esfume hasta de los más desesperados corazones.

Lánguido y valiente. Roto y abandonado, marchito. Otoño con viento que provoca huracanes allá donde va.

Brisa con nombre y apellidos, con un ojo sano y otro herido. Hambre de dolor y de recuerdos.

_Hatake Kakashi para aquellos que le admiran y que le odian._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siendo aún un niño estuvo cara a cara con la muerte, salvo que ésta tenía el rostro de su padre, quién mirándole, exhalaba su último aliento antes de dejar atrás a su familia, a su pequeño hijo Kakashi, quién pronto se vio con la obligación de ser mejor que él, que su padre.

Pero era muy difícil aparentar que todo estaba bien, que su padre no había muerto en un acto tan cobarde como ese ("Suicidio") y que los niños, siempre con un dardo envenenado en la lengua para hacer daño, no se reían y burlaban de él. Del pequeño espantapájaros que daba tumbos de un lado a otro, dejándose mecer por el melancólico viento del norte o del sur, daba igual, mientras no tuviera que elegir por si mismo, todo estaría bien.

Niño problemático que arreglaba todo a empujones y a golpes, deseando que aquellos que se reían de su desgracia (Su padre había muerto y nadie le comprendía) se rompieran en mil pedazos, que sufrieran lo mismo que él. Quería que se sintieran solos, abandonados, rotos, despreciados, tristes. Les deseaba todo el mal posible. A ellos. A su madre. A su padre.

_A él mismo._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Con dieciséis años intentó serenarse un poco más y se volvió un muchacho retraído, silencioso y que guardaba un gran rencor por dentro. No tuvo amigos hasta que aparecieron ellos en otoño.

-Eh, ¡tú, espantapájaros!- gritó un chico, aparentemente de su misma edad, que iba acompañado por una chica con dos curiosos tatuajes en sus mejillas. Kakashi les miró, enarcando una ceja. No les había visto nunca y ellos parecían no conocerle a él. ¿Qué querrán? Se preguntó mientras les veía acercarse. Se tensó sin poder evitarlo, cada vez que alguien se acercaba a él o era para reírse de su fallecido padre o para meterse con él. Además, aquellos chicos le daban una cierta sensación de inseguridad, como si ellos pudieran hacerle feliz.

-¡Hola, Hola!- gritó entusiasmada la chica mientras le miraba con sus grandes y dulces ojos castaños. Su sonrisa era tierna, pura y que parecía encerrar muchos secretos, como si ella pudiera comprender todo lo que Kakashi ocultaba tras esa máscara de seriedad y distancia, incluso de frialdad. Era como si esa sonrisa guardara la secreta promesa de derretir los muros de hielo que había forjado alrededor de su corazón.

- Me llamo Obito y ella es Rin- el chico, cabello negro azabache y ojos más oscuros que la noche, extendió su mano frente a él con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Amigable, confiable ("Puro") Kakashi dudó, pero solo por unos segundos, pues con firmeza agarró la mano de él y la estrechó entre su mano, mirando su sonrisa en todo momento, quizás buscando alguna señal de que todo era mentira o quizás simplemente cerciorándose de que aún quedaba gente buena en el mundo.

-Kakashi- se presentó él una vez soltó la mano de Obito. Éste sonrió aún más ampliamente mientras Rin se acercaba a Kakashi para depositar un suave beso en su mejilla ("Todo irá bien") Sus mejillas se ruborizaron levemente lo que causó que Obito comenzara a reír a carcajadas, sin importarle la severa mirada de Kakashi y los mofletes hinchados de Rin.

Se mantuvieron en silencio unos segundos hasta que Rin se colgó del brazo de Obito y de Kakashi, arrastrándoles a ambos hacia un puesto de helados, que haciendo caso omiso a las fechas, permanecía en el parque, rodeado de las secas hojas que caían de los árboles dorados por el otoño que se cernía sobre ellos.

-Seamos amigos- dijeron Obito y Rin al unísono mientras miraban a Kakashi con una radiante sonrisa en sus redondeados rostros. Éste solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza, sin ser capaz de ponerle nombre al sentimiento que le embargaba.

_Tenía dieciséis años y ellos eran sus primeros amigos, prometió no perderlos nunca._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Diecisiete años y la misma sonrisa, el mismo parque y la misma brisa que hace un año. Rin, más madura y más bella, balanceaba las piernas mientras permanecía sentada en un banco, observando como Kakashi y Obito, más altos y más atractivos, jugaban al fútbol con una lata vacía. Las hojas secas crujían bajo sus pies y el parque estaba prácticamente vacío debido al frío otoño de ese año. Obito reía mientras Kakashi sonreía levemente, todo era tan idílico, tan perfecto, que Kakashi supo al instante que esa magia desaparecería.

-Rin…Obito…-susurró entre dientes mientras se levantaba del suelo. Todo había sido repentino, un gran temblor y los gritos de sus dos mejores amigos pidiendo ayuda. La boca le sabía a sangre- Rin…Obito…-volvió a susurrar, esta vez algo más fuerte, más como una súplica ("Por favor no me dejéis solo") Vio el cuerpo de Obito en frente suya, completamente aplastado por el tronco de un árbol que había caído con el temblor. Su ojo izquierdo sangraba, dolía, pero más dolía su alma, pues Obito estaba muerto.

Con el vómito atorado en la garganta se dio la vuelta buscando a Rin desesperadamente. A lo lejos las sirenas de los bomberos comenzaron a escucharse, pero Kakashi solo oía el silencio, la desesperación. Rezaba en voz baja a un dios en el que no creía para que no le quitara también a Rin, no se veía capaz de soportarlo. Pero ese dios hizo caso omiso a sus súplicas porque no encontró a Rin por ninguna parte. Gritó y lloró, por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

_Más despojo que humano Kakashi esperaba su turno para ser feliz._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Su turno llegó trece años después cuando decidió hacer algo por la humanidad, algo de provecho. Así que, con su mejor traje y su mejor corbata Kakashi visitó los lugares más sombríos y tristes que había en la ciudad. Buscando a aquellos, que como él, habían sido despreciados por el destino dispuesto a darles esa felicidad de la que habían sido privados.

Visitó cada orfanato, cada hospital, cada psiquiátrico, pero no encontró a nadie tan solo y tan resquebrajado como él. Hasta el verano siguiente, cuando oyó hablar de un chico monstruoso que irónicamente tenía el cabello rubio y los ojos azules, puros.

Ese mismo invierno encontró a otro chico, roto en mil pedazos que se pasaba los días y las noches en el hospital, sentando frente a un gran ventanal, con más heridas en el alma que cualquier otra persona. Le recordó a Obito, cabello y ojos tan oscuros como la noche, como su propia alma. Le recogió y le dio un hogar.

Primavera y un psiquiátrico y múltiples gritos de una chica que solo deseaba la libertad y que él, recordando a Rin, le ofreció sin reservas, pues ella estaba igual de rota que él.

Necesitó un año entero para que ellos consiguieran dejar atrás sus pasados y sus heridas, para que consiguieran dejar atrás su rencor, su odio y su infelicidad. Y un día Kakashi pisó una hoja seca que se resquebrajó bajo su pie y lo supo. Supo que Ella jamás volvería, que Él no le sonreiría. Cerró los ojos unos segundos para procesar todo ese dolor y entonces la risa de Ella y los gritos de Ellos le hicieron sonreír, pues quizás no todo estaba perdido.

_Kakashi descubrió cuan melancólicos eran los recuerdos al mirar sus "hijos"_

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la Autora: <strong>Gracias por leer el segundo capítulo del mini-fic, espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado, pues le he borrado y vuelto a escribir millones de veces y aún así no acaba de convencerme, pero creo que ya era hora de que viera la luz. Ya sabéis, reviews con amenazas, suplicas o quizás halagos, me harán realmente feliz.

Besos, _Sighs._

**_¡Reviews!_**


	3. Invierno

**Notas de la Autora: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, lamentablemente todos son de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna a tomar en cuenta.

**Dedicación: **A todos, sin excepción.

**Aclaración: **Me preguntaron qué a donde pretendía llevar este fic y la respuesta es...no lo sé. Lo he escrito sin pensar, pues solo quería vaciar mi mente, relajarme. Sin embargo puedo decir que son una especie de capítulos auto-concluyentes, que muestran que aunque lo veamos todo de color negro siempre va a haber alguien que te saque de ese pozo de oscuridad.

* * *

><p><strong>Invierno.<strong>

Fría nieve que hiela todo a su paso, capaz de congelar hasta los más fuertes y cálidos corazones.

Oscuro y letal. Roto y abandonado, marchito. Invierno donde la nieve no deja de caer y cubre con un manto helado todo lo que toca.

Nieve con nombre y apellidos, con ojos tan oscuros como su corazón. Hambre de venganza.

_Uchiha Sasuke para aquellos que le idolatran y le odian._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Perdió a sus padres y a su hermano mayor cuando solo tenía cinco años. Fue un trágico accidente de coche en una helada noche de invierno. Él, Uchiha Sasuke, salió milagrosamente ileso (sin contar con el terror psicológico claro)

Le internaron en un hospital, pues su salud era delicada y tenían miedo de que su frágil mente se rebelara contra él mismo. Tenía un alma blanca, así que pensaron que cualquier persona podría pintar sobre ella y convertirle en un monstruo en el proceso y para que eso no sucediera le mantuvieron día y noche en una fría habitación, donde todo era de color blanco y donde lo único que se podía hacer era mirar por la ventana.

No opuso resistencia, pues era un niño inteligente y sabía que fuera de las puertas de esa habitación no había nada para él. No había ninguna cálida sonrisa que le esperara al salir del colegio y eso era una de las cosas que más miedo le daba. Tenía miedo de dormir. De soñar. De ver los rostros de sus padres de nuevo. De llorar.

_Del miedo mismo._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Con diez años era un niño taciturno y orgulloso, que ignoraba todas y cada una de las palabras de "cariño" que las enfermeras del hospital le decían.

-Sasuke, _cielo_, tienes que comer algo, si no te quedarás más delgado- murmuró una enfermera mientras le acercaba el plato de comida. Él, con sus ojos oscuros como la noche, la miró con desprecio, como si ella no fuera nada más que una mota molesta en su pupila. Con una mueca de desagrado en el rostro apartó la bandeja que ella le ofrecía con fiereza, esparciendo la comida por el suelo ante la mirada sorprendida de la enfermera. Se sintió un ser despreciable, pero, eh, estaba vivo.

Giró de nuevo la cabeza para clavar su oscura mirada en el nevado paisaje que se formaba ante él. Los jardines del hospital estaban completamente cubiertos de nieve y la luz reflejada en ésta hería los ojos de Sasuke, pero se obligó a si mismo a no retirar la mirada en ningún momento. Era su prueba personal donde se demostraba día a día que hasta un ser con el alma tan oscura como él podía soportar la luz sin verse vencido.

Sin apartar la mirada de la ventana escuchó el leve murmulló de la enfermera ("Vendré luego") y el suave sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. Solo en ese momento, cuando supo que nadie más había mirándole, se permitió bajar la guardia y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro que demostraba cuán triste y cansado estaba. Se pasó, las manos por la cara, de manera nerviosa, una y otra vez, como si quisiera borrar el inexistente rastro de lágrimas de sus mejillas. Como si quisiera ponerse de nuevo esa máscara que llevaba día y noche.

Se levantó de la silla y pegó la frente al frío cristal. Sus ojos recorrieron a las familias que paseaban por la calle. Abrió la boca queriendo decir algo ("Por favor, haced que este dolor pare") pero volvió a cerrarla sin haber dicho ni una sola palabra, como llevaba haciendo desde hacía cinco años. El trauma, dijeron algunos. El dolor, pensó él.

Frunció el ceño y fuera de control comenzó a pegar puñetazos al cristal. Uno, dos, tres. Un ritmo constante, sin lágrimas en los ojos, sin gritos en la garganta, solo un mutismo absoluto. Pronto notó, con cierto agrado, como el cristal comenzaba a resquebrajarse. Pronto notó como su mano se llenaba de sangre pues el vidrio al fin se había roto en millones de pedazos.

-¡Sasuke!-gritó la enfermera de antes mientras le separaba de la ventana corriendo, temiendo por la vida de aquel niño. No le comprendían ni le conocían en absoluto. ¿Vida? Él estaba muerto por dentro desde hacía cinco años y solo el dolor le recordaba que existía.

_Tenía diez años y un camino muy largo por delante, pero comenzaba a desviarse del camino._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Diecisiete años y la misma ventana, el mismo paisaje y el mismo mutismo de hace siete años. Ese día ninguna enfermera se había acercado a verle y él, en lo más hondo de su alma, lo había agradecido pues conforme pasaba el tiempo más atosigado se sentía por todas aquellas mujeres que le agasajaban con estúpidos comentarios, sin entender que él lo único que necesitaba era salir de allí, caminar descalzo por la nieve para sentir el frío, ver el cielo sobre su cabeza y no a través de un cristal. No entendían lo solo que sentía allí.

Los médicos y el personal del hospital comenzaban a cansarse de él, de sus desprecios y de sus constantes golpes, al principio atribuidos a su "encierro" más tarde atribuidos a su ansias de sadismo que no solo pagaba en él mismo sino en todo aquel que se le ponía por delante, ya fueran visitantes o internos.

-Así que tú eres Sasuke- una voz varonil, a sus espaldas, le hizo voltearse con rapidez, quizás esperando ver a algún médico, quizás esperando ver a sus padres o a su hermano- ¿No vas a hablar?- el hombre no apartaba la vista de él, quién orgulloso y desafiante no se movía de su sitio. ("Vete de aquí, déjame con mi dolor") quiso decirle, pero se mantuvo callado durante todo el tiempo que duró el escrutinio de aquel hombre trajeado y con esa inquietante cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo- Soy Kakashi, tu nuevo tutor. Nos vamos.

Sasuke no pudo evitarlo y entreabrió aún más sus oscuros ojos para mirarle con desconfianza, sin embargo la leve sonrisa de él le hizo ver que sus palabras eran verdad, que por fin después de tanto tiempo se iba a ir de ese horrible lugar. Caminó hacia él, arrastrando los pies, mostrando una desgana que no sentía solo para mantener su fachada pero al llegar a su lado no fue capaz de controlarse y emprendió a golpes con él.

_Más marioneta que humano Sasuke esperaba su turno para reconstruirse._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Una vez que los golpes hubieron terminados Sasuke y su nuevo tutor, Kakashi, salieron de aquel lúgubre hospital. Sasuke miró el cielo, encapotado, y momentos después cerró los ojos para sentir en su rostro los fríos copos de nieve que comenzaban a caer. Se estaba también así, (helado, roto por dentro) vivo.

-¿¡Él va a venir con nosotros!- la estridente voz de un chico le hizo abrir los ojos de golpe para enfocar la mirada en él. Ojos azules y cabello rubio ("Es el sol" pensó) y Sasuke no apartó la mirada en ningún momento, pues incluso la oscuridad soportaba a la luz.

-Estúpido- siseó mientras el aludido le miraba con cierto desagrado. "Estúpido" su primera palabra en años, Sasuke se sintió algo descolocado, jamás pensó que hablaría después de ese…accidente. Kakashi sonrió, posando una mano en su hombro y le guío hacia el otro chico, quién permanecía inmóvil, quizás buscando un insulto lo suficientemente bueno para él, su nuevo rival, quizás su mejor amigo.

- Naruto, no estúpido- replicó mientras Sasuke le miraba de nuevo, impasible- ¡Imbécil!- el rubio gritó con todas sus fuerzas y Sasuke, como toda respuesta, sonrió ampliamente.

Los tres se alejaron del hospital dejando tras de si unas inconfundibles huellas en la nieve. Sasuke miró por encima de su hombro el extraño camino que habían formado y creyó ver la silueta de sus padres y la de su hermano, quienes le decían adiós con la mano. Sintió las lágrimas en los ojos pero Naruto, con su alegría desbordante, le distrajo lo suficiente como para olvidar su delirio. Ambos chicos discutieron durante todo el tiempo mientras que Kakashi solo sonreía, complacido con su nueva familia.

_Sasuke descubrió cuán dañina podía llegar a ser la fría luz._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la Autora: <strong>El tercer capítulo del fic, por fin, y ehm, solo quedan dos para el final. Solo decir que por primera vez estoy escribiendo para mi misma, pero agradecería cualquier comentario de apoyo o de crítica.

Besos, _Sighs._

**Review, I'll be happy**


	4. Primavera

**Notas de la Autora: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencia: **Ninguna a tener en cuenta.

**Dedicación: **A mi misma, pues me identifico con Sakura y me lo merezco.

* * *

><p><strong>Primavera.<strong>

Mustia flor que deja caer sus pétalos en cualquier lugar, capaz de atraer hasta a los más sucios y ajados corazones.

Dulce y sádica. Rota y abandonada, marchita. Primavera donde las flores rezuman ese hipnótico aroma que desestabiliza a cualquiera.

Flor con nombres y apellidos, con ojos verdes y cabello rosa. Hambre de príncipe y cordura.

_Haruno Sakura para aquellos la desean y que la odian._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Muy pequeña fue abandonada por sus padres en un frío y caótico siquiátrico, pues los médicos la diagnosticaron esquizofrenia, pero ella sabía que no estaba loca. Lo sabía, aunque todo el mundo jurara lo contrario ya que Sakura no daba muestras de cordura, nunca.

Con cinco años dejó de ver la luz del sol y una camisa de fuerza ató sus débiles brazos. Las paredes, recubiertas de algo mullido, eran su cárcel pero ella, ajena al encierro, continuaba sonriendo y cantando cosas ilegibles ("Mi príncipe vendrá") Daba pasitos hacia delante y hacia atrás en una extraña danza que solamente ella conocía. Todos sentían pena por aquella pequeña que tan solo había cometido el pecado de creer ser una princesa.

Había veces en las que perdía el control, como cualquier desquiciado mental, y entonces se lanzaba contra las paredes una y otra vez, sin dejar de sonreír, agitando su cabello corto, (rosa, rosa, como las princesas) y solo paraba cuando el enfermero clavaba con precisión la aguja que tenía el poder de calmarla. Entonces dejaba de gritar. De golpear. De llorar.

_De soñar._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Con diez años todos comenzaron a adorarla y a tratarla de manera dulce y delicada, pues no querían que ella perdiera el control y se hiciera daño, como hacía siempre.

-Sakura, es hora de tomar tus medicinas- dijo un enfermero mientras se acercaba a la chica, quién sumida en su propio mundo continuó balanceando las piernas que sobresalían de la cama. Su mirada, perdida, sin embargo, siguió todos y cada uno de los movimientos de aquel hombre, que a sus delirantes ojos, se dibujó como un hombre malvado que venía a hacerla daño, a despojarla de la poca dignidad que tenía. Se relamió los labios resecos mientras el hombre se acercaba más y más a ella.

Y entonces perdió el control y gritando, totalmente sumergida en la locura, se abalanzó sobre él, tirando la bandeja de las medicinas al suelo. El hombre, asustado, no supo reaccionar al principio, pero al ver como ella corría hacia la puerta la agarró por los brazos, presos en la camisa de fuerza, y la tumbó en la cama. Sakura se retorció mientras rompía a llorar y el enfermero, enternecido, salió de la habitación dejándola sola, sin darle su medicación.

Cuando oyó el suave _clic_ de la puerta al ser cerrada Sakura dejó de llorar y mostró una sonrisa fría en su rostro, que no dejaba lugar a dudas sobre su estado mental. Se levantó de la cama y pateó las pastillas, alejándolas de ella ("He vencido al malvado brujo" pensó) Una risa infantil, cantarina, se escapó de sus labios y sus ojos verdes brillaron con malicia mientras comenzaba a dar vueltas sobre sí misma. Inspiró un par de veces antes de romper a reír como una maniática, dejándose caer en el suelo en el proceso.

Se balanceó una y otra vez, dejando de reír poco a poco y se sumergió de nuevo en un aparente letargo. Sin embargo su mente bullía, intentando buscar un plan lo suficientemente inteligente, para poder escapar de aquel frío lugar. Oh, en ese momento recordó que años atrás sus padres habían muerto. Entonces, ¿cómo demonios iba a salir de allí?

Resopló por lo bajo, echándole la culpa a sus padres por haberla dejado allí, y se alegró internamente por su muerte. ("El karma ha obrado con justicia" pensó) Cruzó las piernas mientras ladeaba la cabeza, clavando sus ojos en la puerta de hierro que la alejaba de la ansiada libertad, esa que dudaba conseguir algún día.

-Ven pronto- susurró antes de sonreír como una niña pequeña, sin embargo, sin darse cuenta, Sakura había comenzado a llorar, en silencio. Absorta en su mundo de fantasía. Donde se alejaba de todo, de los enfermeros. De ella misma. De la locura que la poseía.

_Tenía diez años y un largo camino por delante, pero ya comenzaba a dejar de soñar._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Diecisiete años y la misma sonrisa, el mismo lugar y la misma canción de hace siete años. Era primavera, pero eso ella no podía saberlo, pues dentro de su jaula no podía si quiera ver la luz del sol y tenía que conformarse con esos fríos alógenos que la recordaban día y noche que su libertad estaba tan lejos de ser tocada como su cordura, bueno, quizás algo más, pues conforme habían pasado los años había cambiado. O quizás no y ella resultaba ser una mejor actriz de lo que se esperaba de una esquizofrénica.

Un hombre trajeado entró en la habitación siendo al instante recibido con una sonrisa dulce y tierna que hacía ver a Sakura como una niña pequeña que se negaba a crecer. Se sintió inquieto, como si esa dulzura que Sakura destilaba solo fuera la advertencia de que algo más corrosivo corría por sus venas, envenenándola.

-Sakura, ¿verdad? Vengo a sacarte de aquí- dijo, con tranquilidad mientras el enfermero de turno se acercaba a Sakura y a regañadientes la despojaba de la camisa de fuerza. Ella solo atinó a parpadear un par de veces, asimilando sus palabras.- Vamos, date prisa.- Kakashi la miró nuevamente y se encontró con la mirada apabulladora de Sakura ("Soy…libre" parecían decir sus ojos) Ella dio unos pasos, insegura, hacia él. Uno. Dos. Tres. Pronto le tuvo delante y se sintió pequeñita y asustada, pero sonrió.

Y se lanzó sobre él, rodeando su cintura con sus escuálidos brazos enterrando su cabeza en el pecho de aquel hombre, el cuál, en su delirio, se había erguido sobre ella como el soberano de la corte, y ella princesa, solo había atinado a bajar la cabeza en señal de sumisión. Era libre, podía saborear la palabra, podía masticarla y engullirla una y otra vez. Era libre, libre. Su mente no se cansaba de pronunciarlo. Kakashi la dejó hacer, acariciando su sedoso cabello una y otra vez.

_Más etérea que mortal Sakura esperaba a su príncipe._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Su nuevo tutor la sacó rápidamente de aquel siquiátrico y Sakura con una sonrisa radiante se dejó guiar por la cálida mano de aquel hombre. Pronto tuvo sobre su cabeza el cielo azul, olió la fragancia de las flores y el melódico canto de los pájaros llegó a sus oídos. Y se permitió reír y gritar ("Soy libre") mientras Kakashi la observaba, con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Ellos son los príncipes?-inquirió con un tono de voz dulce y tierno mientras sus verdes ojos se clavaban en los azules de Naruto y en los negros de Sasuke. Estos solo la contemplaron, uno con asombro, el otro con un mudo interés.

-Son Naruto y Sasuke, forman parte de nuestra familia- dijo Kakashi mientras se cruzaba de brazos, contemplando como sus _chicos_ se estudiaban con la mirada. Ella de manera soñadora, Naruto inquieto y Sasuke receloso. Sakura se acercó más a ellos, hasta quedar frente a los dos y con la yema del dedo índice se dio una serie de golpecitos en el labio inferior.

-¡Los quiero a los dos!- gritó con alegría mientras daba una vuelta sobre sí misma para después quedar cara a cara, otra vez, con ellos.

Y ante la atónita mirada de Kakashi se deslizó hacia Naruto, para depositar un cálido y tierno beso en sus labios, apenas un roce. Después, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, se posó delante de Sasuke y besó sus labios con fervor, de manera febril. Satisfecha con sus actos se dio el lujo de abrazarlos a los dos, quiénes encajaron perfectamente en su cuerpo y quienes recibieron el gesto de buen agrado, como si no les resultara extraño. Kakashi solo sonrió complaciente.

_Sakura descubrió cuán dulce era la primavera en los labios de los dos._

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la Autora: <strong>Pues este es el cuarto capítulo, ya sólo queda el epílogo, aunque no sé si lo haré. Ya lo pensaré. Muchas gracias por haber leído, aunque hayáis sido pocos, por primera vez me siento orgullosa de mi obra, bueno, solo un poco.

Besos, _Sighs._

**Reviews, I'll be happy.**


End file.
